Capsaicin, which is the main ingredient of red pepper, is a pungency causing ingredient as well as a pain producing substance. It has been reported that many nociceptive nerves, particularly unmyelinated C fibers have capsaicin sensitivity and it is known that C fibers will selectively drop out when capsaicin is administered to an infant rodent. It has been also reported that there are many sites of action for capsaicin distributed in the skin, cornea, and oral mucosa, and the distribution thereof is also observed in the muscles, joints and internal organs, particularly in the cardiovascular system, respiratory system and bladder urinary tract system, and it is important for activation of sensory nerve. In addition, capsaicin sensitivity is also observed in the nerves of the preoptic area of the thalamus, and involvement in the regulation of body temperature is presumed. Depolarization by inflow of Na+ and Ca2+ by capsaicin administration is observed in the nociceptive nerves and discharge of glutamic acid and neuropeptides (mainly Substance P and calcitonin gene-related peptide) from the center side end of the primary afferent fiber of the spinal dorsal horn is resulted. Now that specific binding activity of resiniferatoxin (RTX) which brings about similar effects to that of capsaicin has been observed, and that capsazepine has been revealed as a competitive inhibitor, liposoluble capsaicin is considered to act on receptor protein (see Szallasi A, Blumberg P M. (1999) Pharmacol. Rev. 51, 159-212 (Non-Patent Document 1)).
The capsaicin receptor gene was cloned in 1997 (see, for example, Caterina M J, Schumacher M A Tominaga M, Posen T A, Levine J D, Julius D. (1997) Nature 389, 816-824 (Non-Patent Document 2)). It was presumed from its amino acid sequence that it was an ion channel having a six-transmembrane domain. Since capsaicin has a vanillyl group in the structure, it is generically referred to as vanilloids along with its analogs such as RTX, and the cloned receptor was named vanilloid receptor subtype 1 (hereinafter referred to as VR 1; This VR1 may be also referred to as TRPV1 (transient receptor potential vanilloid 1)). Then, electrophysiological functional analysis using the patch clamping method has been performed by making oocytes of Xenopus laevis and human derived cultured cells to express VR1, and it has been revealed that VR1 is directly activated by capsaicin, without mediated by an intracellular second messenger (see, for example, Caterina M J, Schumacher M A Tominaga M, Posen T A, Levine J D, Julius D. (1997) Nature 389, 816-824 (Non-Patent Document 2)), and that VR1 is a non-selective cation ion channel having high Ca2+ permeability with an outward rectification property (see, for example, Premkumar L S, Agarwal S, Steffen D. (2002) J. Physiol. 545, 107-117 (Non-Patent Document 3)).
Although capsaicin is a pain causing substance, it is used as an analgesic agent to mitigate pain in diabetic neuropathy or rheumatic neurosis (see, for example, Szallasi A, Blumberg P M. (1999) Pharmacol. Rev. 51, 159-212 (Non-Patent Document 1)). It is understood that such mitigation is resulted from a phenomenon that the sensory nerve end exposed to capsaicin stops answering to pain stimulus that is, desensitization. Although it is considered that the desensitization mechanism of VR1 involves Ca2+-mediated regulation, regulation depending on potential, activity control of VR1 by phosphorylation and dephosphorylation, etc., many points remain unclear.
As well as capsaicin, heat and acid also cause pain and it is known that the capsaicin sensitive nociceptive nerves respond to two or more types of stimulation. It was found that VR1 was directly activated by not only capsaicin but heat stimulation of 43° C. or more (see, for example, Yang D, Gereau R W 4th. (2002) J. Neurosci. 22, 6388-6393 (Non-Patent Document 4)). The temperature of 43° C. is mostly in agreement with the temperature threshold which causes a pain in humans and animals, suggesting that VR1 participates in nociceptive heat stimulation receptance.
Acidification occurs in an organ in the case of inflammation or ischemia and it is known to cause or enhance pain (see, for example, Bevan S, Geppetti P. (1994) Trends Neurosci. 17, 509-512 (Non-Patent Document 5)). It has turned out that when the pH outside cells is reduced within the limits of the acidification which takes place in the case of an organ lesion, VR1 can be directly activated by the acidification (proton) alone, and it is surmised that VR1 is the actual molecule which receives stimulation by acidification in an organ which takes place in the case of inflammation or ischemia (see, for example, Yang D, Gereau R W 4th. (2002) J. Neurosci. 22, 6388-6393 (Non-Patent Document 4)).
Immunohistological analysis using a specific antibody has confirmed that the number of unmyelinated C fibers expressing VR1 increases in an inflamed region as compared in a normal region (see, for example, Carlton S M, Coggeshall R E. (2001) Neurosci. Lett. 310, 53-56 (Non-Patent Document 6)). The enhancement of VR1 expression in submucosal plexus has been actually observed in human inflammatory bowel disease (see, for example, Yiangou Y, Facer P, Dyer N H, Chan C L, Knowles C, Williams N S, Anand P. (2001) Lancet 357, 1338-1339 (Non-Patent Document 7)). Such an increase in the amount of VR1 expression causes peripheral sensitization in an inflamed organ and presumably contributes to duration of inflammatory hyperalgesia.
It has been also reported that extracellular ATP, bradykinin and a neuro growth factor which are inflammation related substances increase VR1 activity (see, for example, Tominaga M, Wada M, Masu M. (2001) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 98, 6951-6956 (Non-Patent Document 8); Shu X, Mendell L M. (1999) Neurosci. Lett. 274, 159-162 (Non-Patent Document 9); Chuang H H, Prescott E D, Kong H, Shields S, Jordt S E, Basbaum A I, Chao, M V, Julius D. (2001) Nature 411, 957-962 (Non-Patent Document 10); and Sugiura T, Tominaga M, Katsuya H, Mizumura K. (2002) J. Neurophysiol. 88, 544-548 (Non-Patent Document 11)) and it is said to be a fact without doubt that VR1 involves in pain and hypersensitivity of pain including those caused by inflammation (see, for example, Numazaki M, Tominaga M (2003) Biochemistry 75, 359-371 (Non-Patent Document 12)).
The sensory nerve cells in a VR1-deficient mouse responded to none of capsaicin, proton and heat stimulation. It is also reported that in action analysis, VR1-deficient mouse does not show the pain reaction following capsaicin administration, and sensitivity to heat stimulation decreases and inflammatory hyperalgesia is not observed (see, for example, Caterina M J, Leffler A, Malmberg A B, Martin W J, Trafton J, Peterson-Zeitz K R, Koltzenburg M, Basbaum A I, Julius D. (2000) Science 288, 306-313 (Non-Patent Document 13) and Davis L B, Gray J, Gunthorpe M J et al. (2000) Nature 405, 183-187 (Non-Patent Document 14)). Thus, it has been confirmed also on an individual level from the analysis of VR1-deficient mouse that VR1 functions as a wide range pain stimulation receptor.
Moreover, as for the relation between vanilloid receptor subtype 1 (VR1) and a disease, it has been reported already that a substance which inhibits VR1 activity is useful as a therapeutical agent of various diseases.
Particularly with regard to a therapeutical agent of pain, there is a report that capsazepine which is known as a VR1 antagonist has exhibited a significant analgesic effect in an animal model (see, for example, Ikeda Y, Ueno A, Naraba H, Oh-ishi S, (2001) Life Science 69, 2911-2919 (Non-Patent Document 15)), and use is expected as a new therapeutical agent of pain having an inhibitory effect of VR1 activity.
It has been confirmed with regard to bladder hyperstrain type frequent urination and urinary incontinence that the bladder contraction function of VR1-deficient mouse decreases and there is a report that a compound having a capsaicin-like pharmacological mechanism or a compound having an inhibitory action on VR1, i.e., a compound inhibiting vanilloid receptor subtype 1 (VR1) activity is useful for improving bladder function, for example, as a therapeutical agent of frequent urination, urinary incontinence, etc (see, for example, (2002) Nat. Neurosci. 5, 856-860 (Non-Patent Document 16)).
In addition, another reference reports that a substance having an inhibitory effect to the vanilloid receptor subtype 1 (VR1), particularly antagonist of VR1 receptor is useful for preventing and treating diseases related to VR1 activity, particularly urgent urinary incontinence, overactive bladder, chronic pain, neuropathic pain, postoperative pain, rheumatoid arthritis pain, neuralgia, neuropathy, hyperalgesia, nerve damage, ischemic symptom, neurodegenerative, cerebral apoplexy, incontinence, and inflammatory disease (see, for example, JP 2003-192673 (Patent Document 1)).
Furthermore, it is also known that diseases relevant to the vanilloid receptor activity may include pain, acute pain, chronic pain, neuropathic pain, postoperative pain, migraine, joint pain, neuropathy, nerve damage, diabetic nervous disease, neurodegenerative disease, neurogenic skin disorder, cerebral apoplexy, bladder hypersensitivity, irritable bowel syndrome, abnormalities in respiratory organs such as asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, stimulation of skin, eye or mucosa, fever, stomach or duodenal ulcer, inflammatory bowel disease, inflammatory disease, etc (see, for example, JP 2004-506714 T2 (Patent Document 2)).
Accordingly, it can be said that substances having vanilloid receptor subtype 1 (VR1) antagonistic activity is useful as a therapeutic agent for conditions in which C fibers participates, for example, not to mention pruritus, allergic and allergic rhinitis, overactive bladder type frequent urination and urinary incontinence, apoplexy, irritable bowel syndrome, respiratory ailment such as asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, dermatitis, mucositis, stomach and duodenal ulcer, inflammatory bowel disease, etc. but also pain, acute pain, chronic pain, neuropathic pain, postoperative pain, migraine, joint pain, neuropathy, nerve damage, diabetic nervous disease, neurodegenerative disease, rheumatoid arthritis pain, neuralgia, neuropathy, hyperalgesia, neurogenic skin disorder, apoplexy, overweight, urgent urinary incontinence, ischemic symptom and an inflammatory disease, etc.
Next, compounds considered to relatively resemble the known vanilloid receptor subtype 1 (VR1) antagonist and the compound of present invention are described.
The amide-type compounds represented by the following general formula [A], [B] and [C] are disclosed in WO03/068749 as compounds exhibiting antagonism to VR1 (Patent Document 3).

The urea-type compound represented by the following general formula [D] is disclosed in WO03/080578 as a compound exhibiting antagonism to VR1 (Patent Document 4).

Quinuclidine-3′-yl 1-phenyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinoline-2-carboxylate is disclosed as a compound exhibiting an inhibitory effect against capsaicin-induced extravasation of a plasma protein in the bladder is disclosed in WO03/006019 (Patent Document 5).
The urea-type compound represented by the following general formula [E] is disclosed in WO03/053945 as a compound exhibiting antagonism to VR1 (Patent Document 6).

The compound represented by the following general formula [F] is disclosed as a compound in WO03/099284 as a compound exhibiting binding activity to VR1 (Patent Document 7).

However, these compounds are different from the compound of the present invention in the structure, and there can be found no description which suggests the compound of the present invention.
For reference, the present inventors have previously made the patent application for a VR1 inhibitor represented by the following formula (PCT/JP2005/013446 (Patent Document 8)):
    [Non-Patent Document 1] Szallasi A, Blumberg P M. (1999) Pharmacol. Rev. 51, 159-212    [Non-Patent Document 2] Caterina M J, Schumacher M A Tominaga M, Posen T A, Levine J D, Julius D. (1997) Nature 389, 816-824    [Non-Patent Document 3] Premkumar L S, Agarwal S, Steffen D. (2002) J. Physiol. 545, 107-117    [Non-Patent Document 4] Yang D, Gereau R W 4th. (2002) J. Neurosci. 22, 6388-6393    [Non-Patent Document 5] Bevan S, Geppetti P. (1994) Trends Neurosci. 17, 509-512    [Non-Patent Document 6] Carlton S M, Coggeshall R E. (2001) Neurosci. Lett. 310, 53-56    [Non-Patent Document 7] Yiangou Y, Facer P, Dyer N H, Chan C L, Knowles C, Williams N S, Anand P. (2001) Lancet 357, 1338-1339    [Non-Patent Document 8] Tominaga M, Wada M, Masu M. (2001) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 98, 6951-6956    [Non-Patent Document 9] Shu X, Mendell L M. (1999) Neurosci. Lett. 274, 159-162    [Non-Patent Document 10] Chuang H H, Prescott E D, Kong H, Shields S, Jordt S E, Basbaum A I, Chao, M V, Julius D. (2001) Nature 411, 957-962    [Non-Patent Document 11] Sugiura T, Tominaga M, Katsuya H, Mizumura K. (2002) J. Neurophysiol. 88, 544-548    [Non-Patent Document 12] Numazaki M, Tominaga M (2003) Biochemistry 75, 359-371    [Non-Patent Document 13] Caterina M J, Leffler A, Malmberg A B, Martin W J, Trafton J, Peterson-Zeitz K R, Koltzenburg M, Basbaum A I, Julius D. (2000) Science 288, 306-313    [Non-Patent Document 14] Davis L B, Gray J, Gunthorpe M J et al. (2000) Nature 405, 183-187    [Non-Patent Document 15] Ikeda Y, Ueno A, Naraba H, Oh-ishi S, (2001) Life Science 69, 2911-2919    [Non-Patent Document 16] (2002) Nat. Neurosci. 5, 856-860    [Patent Document 1] JP 2003-192673 A2    [Patent Document 2] JP 2004-506714 T2    [Patent Document 3] WO03/068749    [Patent Document 4] WO03/080578    [Patent Document 5] WO03/006019    [Patent Document 6] WO03/053945    [Patent Document 7] WO03/099284    [Patent Document 8] PCT/JP2005/013446